Intracranial surgical procedures present new treatment opportunities with the potential for significant improvements in patient outcomes. In the case of port-based surgical procedures, many existing optical imaging devices and modalities are incompatible due a number of reasons, including, for example, poor imaging sensor field of view, magnification, and resolution, poor alignment of the imaging device with the access port view, a lack of tracking of the access port, problems associated with glare, the presences of excessive fluids (e.g. blood or cranial spinal fluid) and/or occlusion of view by fluids. Furthermore, attempts to use currently available imaging sensors for port-based imaging would result in poor image stabilization. For example, a camera manually aligned to image the access port would be susceptible to misalignment by being regularly knocked, agitated, or otherwise inadvertently moved by personnel, as well as have an inherent settling time associated with vibrations. Optical port-based imaging is further complicated by the need to switch to different fields of view for different stages of the procedure. Additional complexities associated with access port-based optical imaging include the inability to infer dimensions and orientations directly from the video feed.
In the case of port-based procedures, several problems generally preclude or impair the ability to perform port-based navigation in an intraoperative setting. For example, the position of the access port axis relative to a typical tracking device employed by a typical navigation system is a free and uncontrolled parameter that prohibits the determination of access port orientation. Furthermore, the limited access available due to the required equipment for the procedure causes methods of indirect access port tracking to be impractical and unfeasible. Also, the requirement for manipulation of the access port intraoperatively to access many areas within the brain during a procedure makes tracking the spatial position and pose of the access port a difficult and challenging problem that has not yet been addressed prior to the present disclosure. Thus, there is a need to consider the use of an intelligent positioning system to assist in access port-based intracranial medical procedures and surgical navigation.